Eternal Love
by Dusked.Rose
Summary: Bella is changed into a vampire after the Cullen's leave. But they meet again almost 50 years later. Will Edward be able to win back Bella or is all hope lost?
1. Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however, own cookies **

**Hey guys! So this is my first story but I'm not new to FF. I've been reading stories for about a year now and decided, Hey why not write my own? So here I am and of course my first story had to be Twilight. **

**Ok enough of the life story! Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll post the next chapter after I get feedback.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1-**

**EPOV**

Forks. Just thinking of the name made me wince. But it was Forks in which I was now. I was lying on my couch, staring at the familiar green trees through the glass window opposite.

I had been in the same position for 7 hours.

As I looked at the branches of the tree closest, I had a sudden flashback.

'Me and Bella standing at the window. Me swinging her onto my back and laughing, 'Hold tight spider monkey!' then jumping through the window grabbing that same branch"

An uncomfortable feeling spread through me. Like a deep and empty hole. I swallowed.

No, I promised myself not to think of the past, to think of her. Especially not her face when I told her I no longer loved her…

No! That was 50 years ago! She was probably an old women now, with a family, living a normal human life. Something I could never have given her.

What did it matter anyway? Then why did the thought of her being with someone else anger me?

_EDWARD FOR GOD'S SAKE WILL YOU STOP BEING SO DEPRESSED YOU'RE DRIVING JASPER CRAZY!_ Alice screamed mentally.

I felt a pang of guilt. It was true. I had been so depressed that Jasper and Alice had to leave for a year.

Of course, Esme was distraught. Bella was like a daughter to her and she had lost her. And now she had lost two other children too.

I'd called them back, promising to keep a grip on my emotions. I never did, but luckily they never left again.

I lay in the same position for another half an hour before getting up. I went into the shower, got changed and was downstairs before the rest.

I went to the garage and leaned against my new BMW (a gift from Esme) waiting for my siblings.

This was going to be the worst part of our stay in Forks.

We were going back to Forks High School.

**I know its not very long but what did you think? Just press that magic little button that says REVIEW over there. Go on… **


	2. Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however, own cupcakes **

**Ok guys, please go like my FACEBOOK PAGE the link is on my profile. I really need likes if I want to keep it up though. I'll be posting picture, polls, updates and shizzle (yes shizzle) onto there so please get liking! Thankiees! :D**

**Chapter 2-**

**BPOV**

"Aiden hurry the hell up or we're going without you!" I shouted up the stairs to Aiden who was in the upstairs bathroom. He would have heard fine though if I spoke quietly.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, rolling his eyes. "God Bella cranky much?" he laughed. "It's not like we're late or anything." We went to the garage and I ignored his comment as I slid into the backseat and Stella slid into passenger.

"I agree with Bella, you don't need to spend so much time on your appearance, your perfect just the way you are" she said.

They started making out and I pulled a face. "Ok before this turns R Rated can we just go?" I complained.

Aiden flashed me a smile and mouthed 'later' to Stella who giggled. Urgh.

We got to school and as usual, everyone was staring at us. You'd think they'd stop gawking after us being here a month but obviously not.

Aiden turned and smirked at me then put an arm around Stella and walked off. That could only mean one thing.

"Bella!"

I turned as if I hadn't noticed him till now. Matthew Newton ran up to me. "Hey Matthew" I said politely. I didn't have the heart to tell him to go away.

Matthew Newton is the grandson of Mike Newton. He's the splitting image, personality and all.

He rattled on as usual until class started and I slid into my seat. I had my own table luckily.

I had Calculus before lunch but I had studied the topics many times before. I made quick notes then flipped the page on my jotter and started working on a song I was writing.

It was Stella who had got me into singing and songwriting. She'd heard me sing once and said I had the 'voice of an angel'. She encouraged me to sing and maybe write songs and here I am!

_They_ probably wouldn't recognise me now. I have changed a lot.

For a start I am quite obsessed with my appearance. Yes I do stop in front of a mirror to check my hair now. I think both Stella and Aiden influenced me on that as they're both just as picky about it too.

Also, my love for fast and expensive cars. Aiden loves cars and mechanics so he got me into it.

Stella used to drag me to malls every day which kind of grew on me. I have a huge love for fashion and shopping especially now I can carry all my bags without feeling a thing.

The bell rang signalling lunch. I shoved my jotter into my bag and got up, quickly making my way to the cafeteria, dodging Matthew's view.

I got to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of fod for prop. I started making my way to our usual table. Aiden and Stella were sitting at it with worried expressions. I hurried and sat down.

"What's up?" I asked

"Vampires" Aiden replied, his jaw set.

I froze and sniffed the air and listened out for any sign of damger.

"No, veggie vamps like us. We saw them this morning. They seem okay but theres 7 of them so it could be a threat" Stella explained. Something stirred at the back of my mind but I pushed it away.

We were talking in hushed voices when _they_ came. Of course everyone was staring at them, me included. But I wasn't staring because of their beauty.

Emmett and Rosalie were first, arms wrapped around each other as usual. Alice and Jasper followed behind. I stifled a gasp when I saw Jasper. Of course this was the first time seeing him with vampire eyes. He had vampire bites all over his neck and arms and some on his face.

Aiden and Stella growled quietly. Of course, he looked dangerous to them.

Naturally, the Cullen's turned to look. I saw their eyes widened and they gasped. I hoped like hell it was only 'cause we were veggie vamps too.

But then Alice choked, "Bella?"

I froze staring at them unable to move.

"Who are they?" "How do you know them?" Aiden and Stella asked together. I ignored them both but instead got to my feet at vampire speed and ran out of the cafeteria only to bang straight into someone…

**APOV**

The day had passed quickly so I was in a good mood. I skipped along side Jasper to the cafeteria. A vision started to form but I pushed it away. The world could wait just this once.

We followed Emmett and Rose in. of course, all eyes were on us.

But then we heard a growl. Automatically, our heads spun round and we gasped. There, sitting at a table, were 3 vampires. They had golden eyes so they must have been 'vegetarian'.

The male was tall and good looking with muscles and blonde hair. He had his arm protectively in front of a light blonde haired girl so I assumed they were mates.

But that wasn't why I gasped. The last member was a familiar female. Her hair was brown and wavy with a tint of red. But her skin was hard and her golden eyes fixed on us, recognition flooding them.

"Bella?" I choked. It was her, I knew it. My sister. My best friend. After all these years.

"No way" Jasper muttered beside me. "That is not my sis" Emmett said quietly whilst Rose just stared.

And then she got up. The movement was too fast for humans to notice. She dumped her tray and ran out.

**Review please! Don't forget to check out my page to I'd really like to get some likes!**


End file.
